Quartet Night in Neverland : The Fate of Our World
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Dahulu, mereka yang kuat akan bertahan dan mereka yang lemah akan tertindas. Itulah hukum alam yang dipercaya para manusia saat itu. Tetapi, dua orang pemuda tidak dapat menelan mentah-mentah hukum alam tersebut. Justru, mereka yang lemah patut dilindungi oleh mereka yang kuat. Kedua pemuda itu mempercayai hal tersebut. Maka dari itu, mereka ingin melakukan perubahan pada dunia.
1. The Beginning

MINNA~ KONOE RYOKO DESUUU~ Berhubung hampir setahun aku nggak nongol setelah mengepost cerita di fandom Utapri, kali ini aku kembali lagi dengan seribu-ribu khayalan yang ada di otak~ /hentikan ngaco/. Nah, Minna yang penggemar utapri udah pada nggak asing kan dengan para personel Quartet Night? Yup! Kali ini, Ryoko membuat cerita yang karakter utamanya adalah Quartet Night (lagi)~. Kenapa Quartet Night? Karena Starish is too mainstream :""D /langsung dibom sama fans-fansnya starish/. Ah gomen~ Bukan maksud Ryoko jahat... cuman, Ryoko lebih dapet feel persahabatan dari pihak Quartet Night :"D /ngarang/. Ah sudahlah... dari pada Ryoko banyak cincang, lebih baik Minna segera membaca karya terbaruku :"D sementara itu, saya mau bertapa untuk cerita terbaru di fandom 07-Ghost :""D. Saa~ dozoo~ Selamat menikmati~ :""D

* * *

The Fate of Our World

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: Utapri itu punyanya Broccoli~ Tapi fic ini 2000% punya saya :"D

Rated: T

Genre: Advanture and Friendship.

Warning: OOC, typo(s), Author/Characters POV, and etc~

.

.

–Shining Entertaiment Office.

"Minnaaa~ Ohaaaayou~" seru seorang pemuda bermanik coklat dengan riang memasuki sebuah ruangan di mana tiga rekannya tengah bersantai dan terlarut dalam pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sedang membaca scenario, mengutak-atik laptop dan makan siang.

"…Reiji. Ini sudah siang." Sahut pemuda berambut _teal_ yang melirik ke arah pemuda tadi.

"_Temeee_…. Ako hambpir tersyedok, boka!" protes pemuda lain sembari mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Kurosaki. Telan dulu makananmu sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak pernahkah kau diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Aku tak percaya bahwa kau adalah konglomerat." Timpal pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata sembari menatap Kurosaki Ranmaru dengan tajam.

"Cih! Diam kau, Camus! Sekarang ini aku adalah seorang rocker!" tunjuk Ranmaru pada Camus menggunakan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk makan tadi.

"Ya ampun~ Myu-chan~ Ranraaan~ Jangan bertengkar~ masih paagi~" relai Reiji dengan wajah damainya, "Ano nee~ Kalian harus lihat salah satu hadiah penggemar yang menarik untukku!" bujuk Reiji sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam berpita putih yang telihat sangat elegan.

Ranmaru dan Camus pun terdiam. Mereka sekiranya penasaran dengan isi dari kotak tersebut. Ai yang sedari tadi bermain dengan laptopnya pun ikut berdiri dan menghampiri ketiga rekannya itu. Reiji yang senang ketika ketiga rekannya itu sangat antusias pun membuka kotak pemberian penggemar yang ditujukan kepada mereka berempat. Setelah kotak hitam tersebut dibuka, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah buku bergambar keempat pemuda versi _chibi_ dengan pakaian petualang yang menurut mereka terlihat keren.

Ranmaru mengambil buku tersebut dari dalam kotak. Pemuda itu nampak memperhatikan buku _handmade _ itu, "Apa ini? Buku cerita anak-anak?" tanya Ranmaru.

"Entah hanya aku, atau keempat orang itu terlihat seperti kita?" sambung Camus dengan menyipitkan matanya.

Ai mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pendapat pemuda yang berasal dari _Silk Palace_ itu, "Nampaknya memang benar. Ranmaru, apa isinya?"

"Noo~ Jangan kasih spoiler~ Lebih baik kita baca bersama-samaa~" seru Reiji yang merebut dengan paksa buku tersebut dari tangan Ranmaru. Ia pun segera menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan membujuk ketiga rekannya untuk ikut membaca buku tersebut.

"_Shikatanai. _Aku penasaran." Ucap Ranmaru yang seger duduk di samping Reiji, diikuti Ai yang duduk di sisi lain dan Camus yang berdiri di belakang sofa.

Reiji yang sangat antusias pun membuka lembar pertama buku cerita yang nampaknya dibuat dengan segenap cinta dari penggemar mereka berempat.

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis di sebuah pulau kecil yang bernama Circle Island. Dahulu, pulau kecil itu tak dihuni oleh manusia. Konon katanya, di pulau tersebut hiduplah seorang penyihir legendaris yang tak terkalahkan. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat menemui sang penyihir, hanya saja ada sebuah kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa sang penyihir telah mati dan pulau tersebut, telah menjadi pulau tak bertuan. Namun ketika adanya perluasan dari sebuah negara, Silk Palace, pulau tersebut menjadi pulau yang ramai dan dihuni oleh penduduk dari berbagai penjuru negeri. Tetapi, penduduk di sana percaya, bahwa penyihir tersebut masih bersemanyam di dalam hutan tak berpenghuni. Penduduk juga percaya bahwa sang gadis yang tinggal di sanalah yang merupakan perwujudan dari penyihir legendaris itu.

"Nah, bagaimana? Aku ingin memastikan mengenai penyihir legendaris itu!" ujar seorang pemuda sembari melihat sebuah pulau dari kejauhan menggunakan teropongnya.

"Penyihir legendaris ya? Kau serius, Reiji?" sahut seorang pemuda lainnya yang tengah asyik berbaring di perahu kecil yang mereka naiki.

Reiji, pemuda berambut coklat tadi mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Ranran!" sahutnya penuh semangat, namun ia hanya mendapat sebuah tatapan penuh amarah dari teman seperjalanannya itu.

"Namaku Ranmaru. Berapa kali kukatakan agar kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ranran' seperti itu! Cih!" kata Ranmaru kesal.

"Ahahaha _gomen gomen~_ Lihat! Pulaunya sudah dekat!" balas Reiji yang kini mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Reiji dan Ranmaru adalah dua pemuda yang berasal dari Desa _Warrior. _Keduanya adalah petualang yang memiliki tujuan untuk menyelidiki semua misteri yang ada di Bumi yang mereka pijaki itu. Namun, sesungguhnya mereka mempunyai tujuan utama dalam petualangan mereka. Mereka ingin bertambah kuat sehingga mereka bisa membalaskan dendam desanya yang dihancurkan oleh Negeri yang tengah berjaya yaitu Silk Palace.

"Uwohoo! Lihat Ranran~ kota ini ramai sekali~" seru Reiji yang segera berlari ketika ia turun dari perahu kecil yang mereka naiki. Pemuda berambut coklat itu meninggalkan Ranmaru dengan sekejap mata.

"Oi, Baka! Sudah kubilang jangan sebut aku dengan sebutan 'Ranran'! Dan…. Tunggu aku, _aho_!" sahut Ranmaru sembari mengejar teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya Ranmaru berhasil menemukan Reiji yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang penduduk kota. Ia dengan napasnya yang tinggal separuh itu menghampiri Reiji dan menepuknya dari belakang. Sang penduduk merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran Ranmaru. Pasalnya, Ranmaru memang memiliki wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan, bagaimana pun juga ia adalah seorang petarung.

"_Daijoubu yo_, Pak tua. Dia temanku, namanya Ranran~" ucap Reiji yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian orang tua itu kembali padanya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, hah?! Namaku Ranmaru!" seru Ranmaru yang kesal akan sikap Reiji yang sedikit seenaknya pada dirinya.

"Nyahaha~ _dame yo _Ranran Aku tengah mengumpulkan informasi tentang di mana penyihir itu berada~ Benarkan pak tua?" sahut Reiji ketika ia menyadari Ranmaru telah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menonjoknya.

Ranmaru pun mengerti. Ia mengurunkan niatnya untuk memukul Reiji dan ikut mendengarkan informasi yang tengah diberikan oleh seorang pria tua. Pria tua itu menunjuk sebuah hutan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kota kecil itu. Menurut informasi tersebut, seorang gadislah yang tinggal di dalam hutan itu. Keduanya semakin penasaran akan kebenaran dari cerita pria tadi. Apalagi ketika mereka diberi tahu, kini banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi sejak sang gadis menampakkan dirinya di depan penduduk kota. Jikalau gadis tadi memang penyihir, mereka ingin mengalahkannya untuk sekedar latihan meningkatkan kekuatan mereka. Terlebih mereka ingin menolong penduduk kota itu yang resah dibuatnya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi menemui sang gadis yang berada di hutan itu.

"Jadi, Ranran~ Kau sudah siap kan untuk misi kita selanjutnya?" tanya Reiji sedikit menggoda, "tenang saja~ Kalau Ranran takut, ada aku di sini~ Aku akan melindungi Ranran dengan segenap cintaku~"

Ranmaru segera menatap Reiji dengan tajam, "Cih… Dasar sial kau, Reiji! Siapa takut, hah?! Lagi pula jangan sok perhatian padaku, kau membuat perutku geli. Lalu kau membuat kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih! Aku NORMAL tahu! NORMAL!" jawab Ranmaru panjang lebar.

"Nyahaha~ _gomen~ gomen~ _ Lagi pula aku pun masih normal~" sahut Reiji sembari memberikan _wink _pada beberapa gadis kota yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua.

"….Kau itu…. Kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu… lebih baik aku saja yang pergi!" ucap Ranmaru yang segera mempercepat jalannya dan meninggalkan Reiji yang masih asyik menggoda para gadis kota.

_Tolong aku. Aku tidak mau sendiri seperti ini…_

Tiba-tiba Ranmaru mendengar suara seorang gadis. Ia segera menyapukan pandangannya ke segala sudut di sekitarnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan sumber suara. Sedikit merinding, pemuda itu segera kembali menghampiri Reiji yang masih dengan dunianya itu.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Reiji dan Ranmaru sudah sampai di tengah-tengah hutan. Mereka sudah berjalan kurang lebih enam belas jam dari hari kemarin. Matahari kembali menenggelamkan dirinya, menandakan bahwa hari sudah malam. Kedua pemuda itu terus mencari cara agar bisa menemukan gadis yang konon katanya hidup di dalam hutan yang berbahaya itu.

"…Reiji, di sana ada serigala yang siap memperhatikan kita. Nampaknya ia kelaparan. Hati-hati." Bisik Ranmaru pada Reiji yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Heee? _Dame yo~ dame~ _ Ranran nggak boleh berburuk sangka pada teman-temanmu yang unyu-unyu itu~" sahut Reiji yang membuat Ranmaru naik darah.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Mereka bukan teman-temanku, mereka nggak unyu dan aku tidak mau berteman dengan mereka, _aho_!" sahut Ranmaru yang terpancing jebakan Reiji.

"Nyahaha~ padahal Ranran kan manusia serigala~" ucap Reiji sembari tertawa puas. Kemudian Ranmaru hanya bisa menodongkan tombaknya ke arah Reiji dengan tatapan kesal.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Suasana hutan di malam itu semakin mencekam, kedua pemuda itu masih siaga memperhatikan serigala-serigala buas yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Reiji dengan kuda-kudanya bersiap memakai two-handed sword miliknya. Sementara Ranmaru dengan tombaknya siap menyerang serigala-serigala itu.

Dengan cepat para serigala itu berlari dan hampir saja menerkam Ranmaru yang berada di depan Reiji. Namun, seseorang datang dan menghentikan gerak dari serigala-serigala tersebut. Seseorang dengan rambut terurainya yang sepundak. Warna teal-nya terlihat tak cerah karena malam yang begitu gelap. Mata aqua-nya menatap lurus ke arah Ranmaru dan Reiji.

"Dame. Mereka bukan orang-orang jahat, kalian tidak perlu takut seperti itu." Ucapnya pada serigala-serigala tadi, ia yang berperawakan seperti seorang gadis itu mengelus lembut para serigala tadi layaknya hewan peliharaannya.

"Reiji… dia-" bisik Ranmaru pada Reiji namun pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terkejut ketika ia mendapatkan temannya itu tengah berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan serigala yang sedang dimanja oleh pemiliknya, "OI BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

"Kyaaa~ aku dielus gadis manis~" ucap Reiji dengan senang.

"BAKAA! BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA ITU PENYIHIR YANG KITA CARI?!" teriak Ranmaru yang segera menarik Reiji dari gerombolan serigala-serigala itu.

Remaja itu menatap keduanya dengan sangat dingin. Ia membuat Reiji dan Ranmaru sedikit bergidik, "Kalian siapa? Mengapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya remaja tadi dengan tenang.

"Aku Reiji, dan dia Ranran. Kami berdua adalah Double-R!" jawab Reiji dengan asalnya, kemudian ia mendapat sebuah hadiah pukulan dari Ranmaru.

"Ahaha kau ekspresif sekali ya? Namaku Ai." ucap Ai yang tertawa kecil.

"Ranran! Aku dipuji gadis manis! Aku dipuji gadis manis!" seru Reiji sembari memeluk Ranmaru dengan senang.

"….Reiji, kau yakin dia itu seorang gadis? Aku sih nggak yakin." Bisik Ranmaru pada Reiji.

"Moo! Ranran nggak sopan! Kau nggak boleh berburuk sangka seperti itu pada seorang gadis!" seru Reiji menyalahkan pertanyaan Ranmaru.

"Sudah kuduga kalian bukan orang jahat. Bagaimana jika kalian beristirahat di rumahku? Lagi pula ini sudah larut, dan lebih banyak binatang buas yang berkeliaran di malam hari." Ajak Ai pada kedua pemuda itu.

Ranmaru memberi kode pada Reiji agar menuruti ajakan remaja itu. Sesungguhnya mereka berdua ingin tahu apakah Ai adalah gadis yang dimaksud oleh pria tua kemarin di kota. Keduanya pun segera mengikuti Ai yang berjalan untuk menunjukkan tempat tinggalnya. Selain itu, Reiji dan Ranmaru sudah kehabisan bekal, mereka berharap setidaknya sang tuan rumah memberikan mereka sesuap nasi.

Tidak lama berjalan, terdengar suara langkah kaki kuda yang semakin mendekat. Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah anak panah melesat tepat ke arah Ai, dengan cepat Ranmaru segera menepis anak panah tersebut menggunakan tombaknya. Sementara Reiji bersiap untuk menyerang balik, namun, ia mengurunkan niatnya ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian _royal family _yang turun dari atas kuda itu. Sementara kuda-kuda yang lain ditunggangi oleh prajurit istana.

"…Camus-ouji-sam..a" ucap Reiji tercengang.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau penyihir sial! Kau telah membunuh kakakku dan tiba saatnya kau harus membayar semua itu!" seru Camus dengan menunjuk Ai yang berada di belakang Ranmaru.

.

.

_Reiji's PoV_

_Darah…. Hanyalah darah yang berceceran yang kulihat di desa ini. Seharusnya desa ini dipenuhi canda tawa, tapi tidak hari ini. Ke mana desaku yang amat kubangga kan? Desa dengan petarung yang tangguh, desa tempatku berlatih bersama teman-teman, dan desa yang selalu menjadi tempatku pulang._

_Teriakan para penduduk itu membuatku merinding. Mereka merajuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi para tentara kerajaan itu tidak bergeming untuk mengampuni mereka. Aku ingin menolong mereka… tapi mengapa? Mengapa tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatku kini. Sial. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!_

"_Reiji!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang menghampiriku, "Hei! Apa yang terjadi?!" serunya._

"_Ran….ran…. boku no…. imouto…" ucapku dengan terbata-bata sembari membopong adikku yang sekarat._

"_Ranmaru-dono! Segera tinggalkan desa ini!" seru seorang pria dengan kimono hitam. Namun tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan kudanya menebas pria itu dengan pedang miliknya. Pemuda yang dilapisi armor itu melihat ke arah kami berdua._

_Nee… Ranran…. Apa kita bertiga akan berakhir sama dengan penduduk desa yang lain?_

"_Camus-ouji-sama! Kami mendapat kabar dari Ratu untuk menyudahi penyerangan ini. Desa Warrior ini sudah jatuh ke tangan Silk Palace!" ucap seorang tentara itu pada pemuda berlapis armor tadi._

_Keduanya pun beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Meninggalkan kami berdua dan adikku yang entah masih bisa diselamatkan atau tidak di desa yang kini menjadi bau anyir akibat darah-darah yang mengalir dari tubuh para penduduk desa yang kucintai ini. _

_Kami yang berharap masih ada penduduk desa yang selamat, nampaknya harus mengubur dalam-dalam harapan kami. Nampaknya adikku pun tidak bisa menahan deritanya lagi akibat panah yang tepat mengenai jantungnya. Aku memangku adikku, kuberi ia semangat untuk hidup. Namun usahaku nihil hasilnya. Ternyata Dewa tidak memperkenankan adikku hidup bersamaku lagi. Ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan menyebut namaku. Hatiku terenyuh, rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Tetapi untuk apa? Adikku tak kan kembali._

"_Reiji…. Ore… ore wa…" dia temanku, Kurosaki Ranmaru namanya. Sosok pemuda yang gigih dan pantang menyerah itu adalah anak kepala desa di desa Warrior ini. Namun kini ia menangis di hadapanku, "Aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam semuanya!"_

_Dendam? Hei Ranran… Apa itu yang ada di benakmu kini? Bukankah dirimu tidak pernah menyimpan hal buruk seperti itu dipikiranmu?_

"_Silk Palace…. Harus membayarnya…" ucapnya geram, "Silk Palace harus hancur di tanganku!"_

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ya, hanya diam membisu sembari memeluk seorang gadis yang merupakan keluargaku satu-satunya. Sementara itu, Ranmaru hanya bisa mengutuk perbuatan Silk Palace yang merupakan satu kerajaan yang tengah berkuasa itu._

_._

_._

_Normal PoV_

Saat itu Reiji hanya tercengan ketika teman seperjuangannya, Ranmaru, secara tiba-tiba menyerang Camus. Tetapi sayang, Camus dikawal oleh beberapa prajurit yang siap menyerang jika ada yang mengusik tuan mereka. Para prajurit itu dengan sigap melindungi sang tuan dan membuat Ranmaru terjatuh. Pemuda itu hanya memandangi Camus dengan geram.

"Ranran! _Daijoubu ka?!_" seru Reiji yang segera berlari menghampiri Ranmaru.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Ranmaru kesal.

Camus memandang rendah pada kedua sahabat itu, "Aku tidak mempunyai urusan dengan kalian." Ucapnya dengan sinis, "Hei kau penyihir sial! Aku akan kupastikan kau dapat kubunuh!" seru Camus sembari menunjuk Ai dengan pedang yang terlihat sangat tajam dan mampu memotong tubuh manusia dengan sekali tebas saja.

Ai hanya diam. Ia mencoba tenang dan tidak menggubris perkataan Camus. Kemudian, dengan mengorbankan darahnya, Ai berbisik dan nampak mengucapkan mantra-mantra sihir. Tiba-tiba saja tempat mereka berdiri itu diselimuti kabut tebal yang menutupi pandangan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian kabut tersebut hilang. Namun, semuanya telah lenyap.

.

.

Sinar Matahari pagi memaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan melalui fentilasi udara. Kedua pemuda yang saja memasuki area hutan terlarang itu membuka mata mereka secara perlahan. Keduanya terkejut ketika mendapati diri mereka berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup terawat. Mereka saling berpandangan dan berusaha meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa hal ini nyata.

"….Reiji, kau tahu di mana ini?" tanya Ranmaru mengawali pembicaraan.

Reiji menggeleng, "Bukankah seharusnya kita ada di hutan. Dan… para prajurit istana itu… bagaimana?!" jawab Reiji, "Bukan! Apa yang telah terjadi?! Ranran! Apa yang telah terjadi pada kita berdua?!"

"Cih! Kau kira aku tahu?! Sudah sebaiknya kita selidiki di mana kita berada." Sahut Ranmaru sembari beranjak dari atas sebuah futon yang tergelar di lantai.

"Hee! Tunggu aku, Ranraaaan!" seru Reiji yang segera menyusul sahabatnya itu.

Ranmaru dan Reiji segera keluar dari ruangan tadi. Mereka menelusuri sebuah lorong dan terdapat anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Nampaknya mereka sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah. Keduanya pun memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kedua kaki mereka menaiki anak tangga tersebut. Namun apa yang tidak disangka muncul di hadapan mereka. Seorang remaja dengan rambut _teal_nya tengah duduk menanti mereka.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, dua pemuda takdir." Senyuman melingkar dari remaja itu, "Bagaimana tidur dua hari kalian?"

"….Ai?"

Reiji dan Ranmaru memandangi Ai yang masih duduk melipat kedua tangannya. Pandangan mata yang diberikan Ai pada mereka berdua begitu lurus dan tajam. Bagaikan sedang dipelajari oleh sang remaja bermanik aqua tersebut. Entah apa, tetapi suasana di antara mereka bertiga menjadi tegang. Ya, ketika Ranmaru menghampiri remaja itu dan menggebrak sebuah meja di hadapan Ai.

"Oi, teme! Aku yakin kau ada hubungannya dengan semua ini! Cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam!" seru Ranmaru yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Da-Dame yo Ranran! Jangan kasar pada seorang gadis manis seperti Ai!" sahut Reiji seraya menahan emosi Ranmaru yang hampir meledak itu.

Ai menghela napas ketika Reiji dan Ranmaru memulai pertengkaran mereka. Remaja itu bertopang dagu dan menatap keduanya lagi. Menunggu keduanya berhenti beradu mulut dan kembali memperhatikan dirinya, "Kuberi tahu satu hal. Aku seorang laki-laki." Ucap Ai memecah keheningan rumah itu.

Reiji dan Ranmaru hanya bisa diam mendengar pengakuan dari Ai. Nampaknya yang sangat terpukul mengenai informasi ini adalah Reiji, "A-APA?! KAU SEORANG LAKI-LAKI?!" seru Reiji sembari berlari menghampiri Ai dan menggenggam pundak remaja itu.

"….sudah kuduga," sahut Ranmaru sembari menepuk keningnya dengan tangannya sendiri, "Reiji… Sebaiknya kau tajamkan penglihatanmu sebagai seorang laki-laki."

"Ke-Kejaaam! Aku patah hati!" teriak Reiji yang meratapi nasibnya karena telah tertipu oleh perawakan Ai yang nampak seperti seorang gadis itu.

Ai kembali menghela napas panjang, "Jadi, kalian ke sini untuk menemui sang 'gadis' anak dari penyihir legendaris itu kan? A-" kata Ai lagi.

"Sebelum itu… Apa yang terjadi dengan semut-semut Silk Palace itu?" tanya Ranmaru pada Ai.

Ai menatap Ranmaru dengan lurus, "Jangan memotong orang lain saat ia berbicara." Jawab Ai sembari mempertahankan tatapan datarnya itu, "Kau sama sekali tak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ap- Cih!" umpat Ranmaru sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Ai. Namun ia menyadari bahwa masalah ada pada dirinya.

"Gadis yang kalian maksud itu ada ibuku. Namun beliau sudah tiada semenjak setahun yang lalu," kata Ai lagi, ia meneruskan perkataannya yang dipotong oleh Ranmaru tadi, "Tetapi, beliau kembali ketika melihat kalian berdua menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini."

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu." Tanggap Ranmaru sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Reiji pun menyetujui tanggapan Ranmaru, "Ai, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu? Tadi katamu penyihir itu tidak ada. Tapi beliau kembali… kami tak mengerti!"

"Jika kalian berfikir lebih keras, kuyakin kalian akan mengerti sendiri," sahut Ai yang kini tersenyum nakal.

Ranmaru dan Reiji saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. Keduanya kembali memutar otak. Tak lama kemudian mata Reiji berbinar seakan ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Ia mengacungkan tangannya agar Ai dan Ranmaru memperhatikan dirinya, "Hei! Itu karena penyihir itu seorang penyihir kan?" ucap Reiji.

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti." Timpal Ranmaru sembari menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

Reiji menepuk keningnya, kemudian ia tersenyum pada Ranmaru, "Begini Ranran, Penyihir itu abadi. Walau sudah mati, arwahnya akan mendiami wadah yang baru."

Ai menepuk tangannya tanda ia memberi selamat pada Reiji, "Seratus untukmu Reiji."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku masih belum bisa menelan pembicaraan kalian!" sahut Ranmaru sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan wajah frustasinya itu, "Apa maksudnya 'wadah yang baru'?!"

"Baaaaka. Wadah itu tubuh." jawab Ai singkat dan Ranmaru hanya bisa ber-oh ria, "Hei. Bukankah sebelumnya mendiang ibuku sudah mengontakmu saat kau di kota?" lanjut Ai seraya bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi.

"Mengontak?" tanya Ranmaru dan Reiji secara bersamaan.

"Kalau tidak salah itu, padamu Ranmaru." Jawab Ai lagi.

"Aku?" Ranmaru pun sesegera mungkin mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang ia temui di kota. Namun, akhirnya pemuda yang memiliki sepasang mata dengan warna berbeda itu mengingat satu hal, "Aku… mendengar suara seorang gadis saat itu."

Ai mengangguk. Ternyata dugaannya tepat bahwa Ranmaru-lah yang telah mendengar suara mendiang ibunya. Pemuda berambut teal itu pun secara mendadak bertekuk lutut di hadapan kedua pemuda dari desa warrior itu. Tentu saja Reiji dan Ranmaru terkejut dan mempertanyakan perlakuan Ai terhadap mereka berdua. Saat itu, dengan pandangan yang sangat serius dan yakin, Ai menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, kalian yang para pemuda yang akan mengubah takdir dunia nanti. Maka dari itu, bawalah aku sebagai pelindung dalam petualangan kalian berdua." Ucap Ai dengan jelas.

Reiji dan Ranmaru tertegun. Mereka hanya diam melihat perbuatan pemuda yang mereka temui di hutan terlarang itu. Mereka tidak tahu harus membalas atau merespon kalimat yang baru saja Ai lontarkan pada mereka berdua. _Pemuda yang akan mengubah takdir dunia_ katanya. Keduanya hanya bisa memutar otak mereka berdua. Mencari titik terang mengenai hal yang baru saja Ai ucapkan.

"Begini… sebelumnya, mendiang ibu meramalkan bahwa akan tiba saatnya dunia akan jatuh ke tangan satu kerajaan yang berkuasa. Namun saat itu dunia tidaklah sedamai dahulu kala. Tapi, semuanya akan berubah jika para pemuda takdir bergerak menyelamatkan dunia. Dan… aku yakin bahwa kalianlah pemuda takdir itu. Mendiang Ibu berpesan, jikalau sudah tiba saatnya para pemuda itu akan datang mencari ibu maka merekalah para pemuda itu, lalu ibu pun berpesan jikalau aku bertemu dengan mereka, aku harus mengabdi dan selalu melindungi mereka."

"Dan… aku yakin bahwa kalianlah pemuda takdir itu. Maka dari itu izinkan aku untuk bergabung dengan kalian berdua."

Ai menjelaskan kembali dengan panjang lebar. Perkataannya hanya membuat Reiji dan Ranmaru saling berpandangan. Mereka seakan meyakinkan keyakinan masing-masing. Bagaimanapun Ai hanyalah orang yang baru muncul di kehidupan mereka, Ai masih belum jelas kawan atau lawan. Bisa saja ini hanya jebakan.

"Hmm… Ai… Kami menghargai maksudmu, tapi…" kata Reiji dengan ragu.

Ranmaru menatap Reiji. Ia tahu bahwa Reiji tidak pandai untuk menolak permintaan seseorang. Terlebih Reiji adalah seorang kakak yang penyayang, ia tak akan mau jika seseorang tersakiti akibat dirinya, "Hei, bocah. Kami tidak bisa menerimamu dalam perjalanan kami. Kau hanyalah orang luar."

"Orang…. Luar?" sahut Ai tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Ranmaru.

"Begini. Kau itu… tidak tahu siapa kami sebenarnya kan? Dan untuk apa kami mengadakan perjalanan ini." Kata Ranmaru menjelaskan, "Terlebih, kami tidak tahu sesungguhnya kau ada dipihak kami atau bukan."

"Tentu saja aku ada dipihak kalian!" seru Ai berusaha meyakinkan.

"Ai… _Gomen_ _ne._ Bukannya kami menolakmu untuk menjadi teman seperjalanan kami. Tetapi, kami tidak ingin melibatkan masalah ini pada orang lain." Jelas Reiji sembari menepuk pundak Ai, "Nee mungkin saja kau salah. Kurasa kami bukanlah para pemuda takdir yang kau sebut itu. Jadi, kau pun tidak perlu bertekuk lutut seperti ini."

"Tapi A-"

"Haah… bocah. Kau takkan mengerti. Ayo Reiji, masalah mengenai penyihir itu sudah selesai kan? Lebih baik kita kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Masih banyak yang harus kita selesaikan kan?" usul Ranmaru sembari menguap. Reiji pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Mendengar hal itu, Ai bangkit dan menatap Ranmaru dengan dingin, "Kalian…. Jika kalian tidak mengizinkanku ikut dengan kalian… maka… Maka aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi dari hutan ini!"

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut teal itu membaca mantra. Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus di dalam ruangan itu. Lalu benda-benda di sekitar mereka melayang. Reiji dan Ranmaru sangat terkejut. Aura hitam yang Ai tunjukkan pada mereka berdua sangat menakutkan.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa ramalan mendiang ibu tidak salah. Jika aku menang dalam pertarungan ini, kalian harus mengizinkanku untuk ikut dalam perjalanan kalian! Hal ini demi terlaksananya tugas yang diberikan mendiang Ibu padaku!" seru Ai yang sesegara mungkin menyerang Reiji dan Ranmaru dengan cepat.

Lalu…. apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

* * *

Yak~ Chapter pertama selesai sudaaah~ Bagaimana menurut Minna mengenai karya terbaru saya yang masih random ini? :""D Sedikit bocoran untuk di chapter berikutnya, akan muncul beberapa karakter dari STARISH! YEEEEY~ Mau tahu siapa yang akan muncul? Dan berperan sebagai apa? Nantikan episode selanjutnyaaa~ /dor/

Ah iya~ Ryoko juga membuka request, kritik, dan saran untuk membangun karya Ryoko di fandom Utapri ini. Khususnya untuk cerita Ryoko kali ini :D Nah Minna~ Silahkan cerita saya direview :"D /maubanget~~/ Nah, Minna~ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa~ /hug from meh~/


	2. The Temple of Fate

**Minna~ kembali lagi dengan saya Ryoko~ ^^)/ Nah sebelum saya melanjutkan ceritanya, saya akan membalas review yang saya dapat dari chapter pertama :D**

**dhevicka zlalu adha untukmu:** Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk karyaku ini^^) Selanjutnya mohon dukungannya ya!

**Oto Ichiiyan:** Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya ini^^) Ah iya untuk chapter pertama saya lupa untuk mem-bold judulnya, terima kasih atas sarannya^^) *bows* Ternyata bukan hanya saya yang sedikit kurang dapat feels ke Haruka^^)a tapi bagaimana pun dia heroine :D jadi... ya errr begitu... untuk selanjutnya mohon dukungannya ya^^

**12hellgirl: **Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya ini^^)/ request langsung terlaksana^^ Haruka menjadi adik salah satu karakter utama dalam The Fate of Our World ini^^)

**Mori Kousuke18: **Halo Mori-san^^) Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya ini^^) saya sangat senang atas dukungannya, untuk selanjutnya tetap ikuti petualangan Quartet Night ya^^)/

Nah, Minna-san, Ryoko sangat berterima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca, dan terlebih yang sudah review untuk meninggalkan jejak^^)/ dan dukungan teman-teman semuanya sangat Ryoko butuhkan :D _Jitsu wa, _Ryoko menulis fic ini sembari mendengarkan lagu Rise Again. Karena memang sebenarnya terbesit ide cerita dari lagu tersebut, dan itu alasan mengapa Reiji dan Ranmaru jadi karakter utamanya^^)

Nampaknya cukup sekian curcolan Ryoko kali ini, nah, silahkan membaca karya saya^^)/

* * *

**The Fate of Our World**

Chapter 2: The Temple of Fate

Disclaimer: Utapri itu punyanya Broccoli~ Tapi fic ini 2000% punya saya :"D

Rated: T

Genre: Advanture and Friendship.

Warning: OOC, typo(s), Author/Characters POV, and etc~

.

.

–Silk Palace.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sand-brown-nya tengah termenung di atas balkon istana. Ia terlihat kesal, namun perasaan itu terus ia pendam tanpa pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang istana. Termasuk ibu tirinya–sang ratu. Pemuda itu merupakan anak laki-laki pertama dan satu-satunya kerajaan Silk Palace. Ia dibesarkan tanpa seorang ibu. Kabarnya ibu kandungnya meninggalkan dirinya sesaat ia lahir ke dunia. Ia dibesarkan secara terhormat menjadi seorang pangeran. Mendiang Ayahnya telah lama meninggal dunia, dan ibu tirinya-lah yang kemudian pemimpin negeri tersebut.

"Camus_-ouji-sama_, sarapan sudah siap." Seorang wanita tua menghampirinya. Kemudian ia membungkuk hormat pada pemuda tadi. Wanita tua tadi merupakan seorang _maid_ yang telah merawat Camus sedari kecil.

Camus tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara ia meninggalkan sang _maid_ dan menduduki sebuah kursi yang di depannya telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan pagi yang sangat ia sukai. Namun, Camus mendengus kesal sembari melirik sang _maid_.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar!" Ucapnya setengah membentak, "Segera singkirkan semua makanan ini."

Sang _maid_ buru-buru membungkuk memohon pengampunan sang pangeran. Kemudian ia segera merapikan makanan-makanan tersebut dari hadapan Camus. Setelah maid itu pergi, Camus kembali termenung mengingat bahwa sesungguhnya hari itu adalah hari di mana adik tirinya meninggal dunia akibat dari sebuah tragedi yang seharusnya menewaskan mendiang Ayahnya.

_Haruka, hari ini tepat dua tahun kau meninggalkanku,_ ucap Camus di dalam hati. _Penyihir sialan itu seharusnya mati. Tidak. Seharusnya Ayah-lah yang mati saat itu. Tetapi mengapa kau malah melindungi Ayah? Padahal hanya dirimu yang menganggapku sebagai keluarga, bukan alat._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati Camus di kamarnya itu. Pemuda bermanik indah itu segera melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya. Wanita cantik yang dibalut gaun mewahlah yang ada di hadapannya saat itu. Tak lupa sebuah mahkota berlian menghiasi kepala wanita tersebut. Camus segera berdiri dan memberi hormat pada sang wanita.

"I-Ibunda, selamat pagi." Ucapnya penuh dengan sopan santun.

Wanita itu adalah ibu tiri Camus yang tidak lain penguasa tertinggi kerajaan Silk Palace. Ia mempunyai ambisi sangat tinggi. Tidak perduli suami dan anak perempuannya mati akibat melindungi dirinya. Sang Ratu tersenyum kecil pada Camus.

"hari ini… Nampaknya kau akan pergi ke makam anakku," ucap sang Ratu perlahan, "tetapi aku punya tugas untukmu, Criz. Pimpin pasukanku yang akan menaklukan kerajaan Melodie. Para Uskup itu harus tunduk pada Silk Palace." Lanjutnya lagi.

Camus tidak bisa menolak. Bagaimana pun sang Ratu sudah memberikan tugas untuknya. Ia pun segera bertekuk lutut meminta doa restu untuk tugasnya kali ini. Setelah itu, pemuda berumur genap 20 tahun itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya menuju sebuah ruang strategi di mana para petinggi istana sudah menunggunya.

.

.

Suara benturan terus terdengar dari arah sebuah rumah di hutan yang kini telah porak-poranda. Terdapat dua orang pemuda yang kewalahan untuk menghadapi seorang penyihir muda yang terus menyerang mereka–Reiji dan Ranmaru. Kedua pemuda itu kini tengah mengumpat di atas sebuah pohon dan mencoba menghilangkan hawa keberadaan mereka. Dari bawah, telihat Ai yang terus sigap tahu-tahu ada serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Hei Reiji! Anak itu sungguh-sungguh!" keluh Ranmaru dengan berbisik.

Reiji mengangguk dan secara tiba-tiba menyentil kening Ranmaru, "Ini karena ulahmu yang seenaknya, baka."

"Ap—cih! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba serius seperti ini? Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" seru Ranmaru tidak terima.

Reiji tersenyum pada Ranmaru, "Tentu saja! Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Kalau sampai terjadi apapun pada dirimu, aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Terlebih… aku akan merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak."

"Reiji…. _Yappari. _Kau masih bersedih soal adikmu," sahut Ranmaru yang menatap iba pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Ranran~ saat ini yang terpenting itu gimana caranya kita bisa lolos dari Aiai~" ucap Reiji sembari tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya saling mengangguk. Mereka berniat untuk menyerang Ai dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tombak dan pedang milik mereka berdua sudah dipersiakan. Dengan hitungan satu dua dan tiga mereka secara kompak melompat dan menyerang Ai yang berada di bawah pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi. Namun, sayang. Ai sudah menyadari keberadaan Reiji dan Ranmaru. Sebelum keduanya berhasil melukai Ai, kedua pemuda itu malah terpental akibat sihir yang Ai gunakan untuk menyerang mereka berdua.

"ARGH!" teriak Reiji dan Ranmaru kesakitan. Keduanya tersungkur ke tanah. Nampaknya Ai telah melumpuhkan gerakan dari kedua pemuda itu.

Ai berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, dan berkata dengan dingin, "Menyerahlah, dan terima aku sebagai teman kalian."

"Cih! Si-Sial!" umpat Ranmaru yang masih mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kalian kalah. Kalian takkan bisa menang melawanku dengan kemampuan kalian yang sekarang ini," jelas Ai sembari menghela napas.

"Apa maksudmu?!" seru Ranmaru tidak terima.

Ai tak bergeming. Pemuda itu meniupkan mantra-mantra penyembuh pada Reiji dan Ranmaru. Asap putih yang tiba-tiba menyembuhkan luka mereka berdua sangat menyejukkan hati. Keduanya tertegun. Mereka tidak mungkin berprasangka buruk lebih dari ini pada Ai. Kini Ai meminta maaf kepada keduanya karena telah menyerang mereka berdua habis-habisan. Kini mereka pun menyadari bahwa mereka masih sangat lemah untuk menantang Silk Palace yang begitu memiliki bala tentara yang tangguh.

Ketiganya pun berbincang. Ranmaru dan Reiji sepakat untuk membawa Ai dalam perjalanan mereka. Toh jika banyak teman perjalanan akan menyenangkan pikir mereka. Tidak buruk juga untuk menambah daftar teman di dalam sebuah perjalanan, kan?

"Aiai! Bagaimana jika kau jadi pelatih kami?!" usul Reiji tiba-tiba.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Reiji. Ai adalah seorang penyihir. Sedangkan kita berdua adalah tipe petarung." Sahut Ranmaru sembari memakan semangkuk sup yang baru saja rekannya buat.

"Heee? _Nazee?_" keluh Reiji, "Aiai kan tangguh!"

"Yaaah… Itu sih kalau kau mau banting stir. Aku sih ogah," sahut Ranmaru sembari menyodorkan mangkuk nasinya pada Reiji, "tambah."

"Tapi… Aku punya kenalan seorang _swordman_ di kota Shine," ucap Ai dengan senyuman kecil, "Kota itu tidak jauh dari sini. Kira-kira hanya melewati dua kota terdekat." Sambungnya.

Ranmaru menatap Ai sembari menghentikan pekerjaannya, yaitu makan, "Oi, Ai. Itu sih jauh, kalau pun mau ke sana kita butuh perbekalan yang banyak. Sementara Aku dan Reiji sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk pergi ke kota ini."

"Daijoubu~ Aku akan mengumpulkan bahan mentah di hutan ini untuk bekal sementara, Ranran! Iya kan Aiai?" sahut Reiji menganggap mudah perjalanan kali ini.

Ai hanya mengangguk kemudian ia kembali bertanya pada Reiji, "Sejak kapan namaku jadi 'Aiai'?"

.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Menandakan sang mentari sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya di hari itu. Pemuda ber_armor_ tengah duduk di depan sebuah tenda dengan seekor anjing yang tertidur di dekatnya. Ia menatap seluruh prajurit yang menemaninya dalam perjalanannya menuju Kota Melodie. Kota Melodie terletak jauh ke Utara dari negerinya sendiri. Namun, demi terlaksananya tugas dari sang Ratu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Walaupun banyak orang yang berada di sekelilingnya, sang pangeran itu merasa sangat sendirian. Ia hanya berfikir betapa bodohnya dirinya. Menjadi boneka sang Ratu yang seenaknya mengatur hidupnya demi ambisi egois sang Ratu. Tetapi, dirinya tak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin memang takdir hidupnyalah yang memaksanya untuk melakukan semua ini.

"Yang mulia, Camus-_ouji-sama_. Makanan sudah siap." Seorang prajurit menghampiri sang pangeran dan membawa satu nampang yang di atasnya terdapat ikan bakar dan roti perbekalan.

Camus menggeleng dan menolak secara santun, "Tidak. Aku tidak lapar, maaf tapi bisa kah kau biarkan aku sendiri?" ucap Camus sembari tersenyum miris.

Sang prajurit pun mengerti. Ia segera meninggalkan Camus sendiri. Tak lama setelah itu, Camus beranjak pergi menuju sebuah sungai yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berkemah. Ia duduk di tepi sungai dan mencuci wajahnya yang mungkin sudah terlihat _kucel_ akibat pikiran-pikiran mengenai masa depannya nanti. Ya, masa depannya nanti bila terus mengikuti perintah sang Ratu.

Ia menatap tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti menyesali semua perbuatan yang telah ia perbuat. Padahal tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu membunuh penyihir wanita yang menyebabkan kematian adik tirinya. Tetapi kini ia terperangkap dalam keegoisan sang Ratu, ibunya sendiri, yang membuatnya terpaksa membunuh ribuan orang dengan tangannya sendiri.

"….Apakah mengajak tunduk sebuah negeri itu harus dengan jalan peperangan, Alexander?" tanya Camus yang menoleh ketika menyadari anjing kesayangannya berjalan mendekati dirinya, "Kau pandai dalam mencari aku ya."

Anjing itu hanya terdiam dan memandangi Camus. Ia seakan ingin menyemangati sang majikannya. Namun Camus terlanjur terlarut dalam kebimbangannya. Sang majikan kembali mengabaikan dirinya, sementara Alexander mencoba duduk di samping majikannya dan ikut memandangi aliran sungai yang tenang.

.

.

Reiji berlari mendahului Ranmaru dan Ai yang berjalan dengan santai. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat bersemangat karena melihat sebuah desa yang tidak jauh dari tebing tempatnya berdiri. Ia pun berteriak senang, karena sudah sejak kemarin hari mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan hutan terlarang. Sementara itu, Ranmaru sudah mulai kelelahan dan ….kelaparan, mungkin?

"Ranran! Aiai! Lihat! Di sana ada desa! Desaaa!" seru Reiji dengan gembira.

"Oooi! Reiji, aku heran mengapa dirimu masih sangat bersemangat ketika kita sudah berjalan dua hari dari hutan itu! Dan… tidak adakah sisa bekal untukku?!" seru Ranmaru yang jalannya sudah mulai melambat karena kelelahan.

Reiji tersenyum lebar dan kembali mendekati Ranmaru dan Ai yang berada di belakangnya. Nampaknya memang benar, hanya Reijilah yang masih bersemangat. Ia pun membopong Ranmaru, walaupun yang dibopong menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tetapi, akhirnya Ranmaru menyerah karena Reiji lebih keras kepala dari dirinya saat ini. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka bertiga pun sampai di desa yang tadi Reiji tunjuk.

Ranmaru pun kembali berjalan sendiri karena ia mendadak bersemangat melihat sebuah kedai yang menyajikan makanan favoritnya. Pemuda itu pun segera menarik Reiji dan Ai masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Ketiganya di sambut oleh gadis kecil berambut biru sebahu yang sangat manis. Gadis itu pun segera mempersilakan ketiganya duduk di tempat yang telah mereka persiapkan.

"_Onii-san-tachi_, silahkan ini buku menunya." Ucap sang gadis kecil dengan senyuman ramah.

Ranmaru menatap gadis kecil itu. Ia seperti mengenalnya, namun otaknya itu belum bisa mengingat siapa yang berdiri di depannya itu. Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda dengan kimono menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu yang kali ini menatap Ranmaru tanpa berkedip. Sementara itu, Reiji dan Ai pun mulai memesan makanan.

"…_Anata wa_… Ranmaru-senpai?" ucap sang pemuda tadi.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti kedai makan itu. Ranmaru menatap seorang pemuda yang menyapanya dengan tatapan sedikit berbinar. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa pemuda yang menyapanya itu. Ranmaru memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "_Dare_?"

"AAAAAH!" seru Reiji sembari menunjuk pemuda berambut biru yang tengah berdiri di dekat Ranmaru, "Masato!"

"Masato _tte… dare_?" tanya Ranmaru sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Reiji yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menepuk kening dan menggeleng.

"Masa sih kau lupa sama dia? Dia dulu pernah berguru di dojo keluargamu, Ranran! Aku saja ingat!"

"Hee… _wasuretta_..." sahut Ranmaru enteng.

Akhirnya, mereka sedikit berbincang dengan anak pemilik kedai itu, Masato, dan Mai, adik perempuan Masato. Belakangan ini banyak penduduk dari desa lain yang mengungsi di desa itu. Hal ini dikarenakan beredar kabar bahwa Silk Palace sedang memperluas daerah kekuasaannya.

"Tetapi, bukan kah hal ini aneh? Jika Si Ratu itu ingin menguasai banyak wilayah, ia tidak perlu membantai para penduduk, kan?" sela Reiji sembari menyeruput tehnya.

Masato hanya menggeleng sementara Ranmaru mengangkat bahunya. Hei, ucapan Reiji ada benarnya. Jika sang Ratu ingin memiliki wilayah kekuasaan yang luas, tak perlu ia membunuhi penduduk yang tidak berdosa. Ia hanya perlu menaklukan sang penguasa. Lain halnya jika ada yang memberontak, iya kan? Pasti ada alasan lain di balik ini semua–

"_Asobi._"ucap Ai sembari meneguk teh hijau. Ia sedikit melirik pada Reiji, Ranmaru dan Masato yang segera memperhatikan Ai. Mereka menunggu Ai untuk berbicara dan menjelaskan apa maksud dari perkataannya, "aa–kamar mandi di mana? Aku ingin mencuci wajahku."

"Apa itu?! Kukira kau mau melanjutkan perkataanmu!" protes Ranmaru yang memicingkan matanya tajam pada Ai. Kemudian Mai segera menunjukkan kamar mandi pada Ai, dan pemuda berambut teal itu hanya pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun pada mereka yang berbincang.

Ketika para pemuda itu kembali asyik mengobrol mengenai Silk Palace. Berkali-kali Ranmaru tak dapat menahan emosi pada kelakuan kejam sang Ratu yang semena-mena. Berkali-kali pula Reiji menenangkan sahabatnya itu, bergurau dan membuat lelucon. Setidaknya itu dapat meredam emosi Ranmaru yang hampir tumpah dengan melahap semua makanan yang disuguhkan oleh Masato.

Sementara itu, Ai baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Ia memperhatikan ketiga pemuda itu dengan tatapan biasa–datar. Namun, tanpa Ranmaru dan Reiji ketahui, ia keluar dari kedai dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Para pengungsi yang tengah bertengkar akibat kekurangan makanan. Sementara penduduk desa pun tengah berkelut akibat sudah tidak ada lagi makanan yang mereka bisa bagi.

"Sementara itu… kami makan dengan enak di kedai milik Masato," gumam Ai.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ai pun berlalu pergi. Ia berjalan menuju danau di pinggiran desa. Danau yang indah di mana terdapat air terjun, juga sungai kecil yang mengalir perlahan dan ketika Ai melihatnya, ia merasa tenang. Ai duduk di pinggiran danau kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Hari ini langit sedikit mendung, tak lama lagi akan turun hujan, pikir Ai.

Ia kembali bergumam, "Permainan ratu itu bukan main-main. Tujuannya bukanlah untuk menguasai dunia seperti tujuan peran antagonis di kebanyakan dongeng. Ia menginginkan nyawa para rakyat."

Ai pun berhenti. Merenungi kata-kata yang barusan terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Ai menghela napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian berkata, "Aku… belum pernah merasakan hal ini… sakit."

_Kochi, Ai. Datang ke tempatku._

Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita terdengat oleh Ai. Hanya Ai yang dapat mendengar hal itu. Pemuda berambut _teal_ itu secara mendadak berdiri dan mencari sumber suara itu. Ia berlari dengan yakin dan pasti kalau suara itu berasal dari sebuah kuil tua yang tersegel. Tiada satu orang pun yang boleh memasuki area kuil, itu yang tertulis di papan peringatan. Namun, Ai dengan yakin menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Ia mengucapkan mantra dan seekor elang putih bercahaya terbentuk. Tak lama setelah Ai memberi isyarat, elang itu pun pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Reiji masih memperhatikan tempat duduk Ai di sebelahnya. Ia kini merasa khawatir karena Ai tidak juga menampakkan diri setelah pamit ke kamar mandi tadi. Sementara itu, Masato masih berbincang dengan Ranmaru dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Reiji tersenyum kecil. Saat Masato berguru di dojo keluarga Ranmaru, ia sangat mengagumi sosok pemuda berambut keabuan itu.

"Hei, Ai belum keluar juga dari kamar mandi?" tanya Ranmaru tiba-tiba. Pertanyaannya itu membuat Reiji tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A—Ah iya. Ranran benar! Aiai belum keluar juga." jawab Reiji sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Hanoo… Kalau Onii-san-tachi mencari Ai-nii-san, tadi dia sudah pergi dari kedai ini.." ucap Mai sembari menjajakan kue dango untuk cemilan mereka berdua.

Reiji dan Ranmaru terdiam. Mereka saling bertatapan dan menganggap ini masalah besar. Keduanya beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk dan menghampiri pintu keluar dari kedai itu. Namun saat keduanya akan membuka pintu tersebut, sesosok elang putih yang bercahaya mendobrak masuk dan menabrak wajah Ranmaru sehingga pemuda itu harus rela tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai.

"WUAAH! Apa-apaan elang ini?!" teriak Ranmaru sembari meringis.

Reiji hanya bisa menahan tawanya yang melihat Ranmaru terlihat bodoh seperti itu. Ia segera membantu Ranmaru berdiri kembali, "Ranran, kurasa elang ini bukan elang biasa. Dia bersinar."

"…Mungkin elang yang disilangkan dengan kunang-kunang?" sahut Ranmaru sembari menatap jutek ke arah elang yang kini terbang di depan mereka berdua.

"Ranran…" Reiji hanya bisa tertawa garing menanggapi perkataan Ranmaru. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghampiri elang tersebut. Kemudian memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Ia menyadari ada pesan yang dibawa oleh elang itu pada mereka berdua. Sepasang mata milik elang yang bercahaya itu mengingatkan ia dengan seseorang. Manik aqua yang indah.

Ketika Reiji menyadarinya, elang putih itu terbang keluar kedai. Seakan ditarik oleh elang tersebut, Reiji berlari mengikutinya. Sementara Ranmaru bersusah payah menyusul Reiji sembari terus menyebut nama rekannya itu.

Keduanya digiring ke sebuah kuil yang diisolasi. Mereka terkejut ketika seorang pemuda yang mereka kenal berdiri di sana. Sembari mendesah kesal, Ranmaru menghampirinya. Namun, ada hal aneh yang mengganggu pikiran Ranmaru. Di balik tubuh Ai, dua pasang mata memperhatikannya. Ia sendiri menatap dua wujud yang biasa disebut peri itu.

"Kalian lama." Ucap Ai sedikit pedas.

"Oi! Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba menghilang!" protes Ranmaru kesal, "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

Ai menghela napas. Kemudian tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah dalam kuil dan berkata, "Di sana. Aku melihat sesuatu di dalam sana. Ranmaru, coba kau yang cek di sana ada apa." Sebelum Ranmaru protes dengan perintah yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ai, Reiji yang baru berhasil menaiki tangga pun menepuk punggung Ranmaru. Memberi isyarat bahwa Ranmaru harus melakukannya.

Dengan decakan kesalnya, Ranmaru memasuki kuil tersebut. Pemuda berambut _spike_ itu memandang sejenak pintu masuk yang baru ia masuki tadi. Hawa di dalam kuil itu lebih kentara anehnya. Dingin. Pemuda itu mendelikkan sepasang matanya ke arah kanan dengan waspada. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat. Namun, tidak ada apapun di sana. Ia pun menghela napas, enggan meneruskan mencari hal yang dimaksud oleh Ai. Pemuda itu berbalik cepat menuju tempat Ai dan Reiji yang menunggunya.

"O-Oi! Di dalam nggak ada apa-apa," ucap Ranmaru kurang yakin. Ia merasa dibuntuti.

Ai menatap Ranmaru. Ia berjalan mundur dan memberi isyarat pada Reiji untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Hal ini membuat kedua pemuda desa warrior itu bingung. Namun Reiji hanya mengikuti perintah Ai. Sementara Ranmaru masih berdiri tepat di tempatnya tadi.

"Kau yakin, Ranmaru? Kau tidak melihat sesuatu di belakangmu?" tanya Ai sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menunjuk sesuatu.

"Hah? Sesuatu? Cih. Jangan menakut-nakuti aku A–" sebelum Ranmaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dari dalam kuil.

Reiji terkejut melihat sebuah penampakan yang secara perlahan terlihat dengan sepasang matanya, "Ra-Ra-Ranran! Di belakangmu!" seru Reiji yang memasang kuda-kudapertahanan.

Ranmaru secara tidak yakin menoleh. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat gigi-gigi runcing yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Makhluk besar berbulu kebiruan tebal itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan ingin menelan Ranmaru. Angin kencang yang berhembus itu akibat dari napas berat makhluk bergigi runcing itu. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya.

"Ranmaru, jangan bergerak. Ia akan memakanmu jika kau bergerak." Ucap Ai dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas itu.

Ranmaru menoleh kaku ke arah Ai sembari tertawa garing, "Ja-Jangan bercanda kau Ai!" teriak Ranmaru, "Ma-Mana ada TIKUS sebesar ini!" serunya lagi sembari melompat mundur ke belakang Ai dan Reiji sebelum makhluk yang biasa disebut–mungkin –Tikus itu menghentakkan mulutnya itu melumpuhkan Ranmaru.

"Haa… sekarang dia mengincar kita," kata Ai sembari menghela napas.

"OI! Kau mau mengorbankan aku, hah?!" sahut Ranmaru dengan kesal, "Aku malah bisa mati jika tidak menyelamatkan diri, _aho_!" lanjutnya.

Reiji hanya bisa tertawa miris mendengar kata-kata protes yang terlontar dari mulut Ranmaru. Ia hampir saja menyaksikan rekannya itu dilahap oleh makhluk besar berbulu dan bergigi runcing itu. Tubuhnya lemas dan rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat–namun hal itu bisa memperburuk keadaan.

Ketiga pemuda itu bersiap untuk menghindari makhluk besar berbulu itu yang kini tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang mereka bertiga. Satu… Dua… dan dalam hitungan ketiga makhluk itu berlari cepat menyerang Ranmaru secara brutal.

"O-OOII! Jangan diam saja bantu aku!" teriak Ranmaru yang melompat lagi ke belakang Reiji untuk menghindari makhluk yang hampir saja menyeruduknya itu.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini di langit tinggalah beberapa bintang menemani sang bulan untuk menyinari malam yang gelap. Sepasang mata milik pemuda Silk Palace itu masih setia memperhatikan langit. Sementara di sebelahnya, Alexander, anjing kesayangannya sudah tertidur pulas. Pemuda itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Gelisah. Hatinya tidak bisa tenang sejak tadi. Sesekali, pemuda itu menyapukan pandangannya pada kemah peristirahatan para tentara Silk Palace.

Ia masih di sana. Walaupun banyak tentara yang tengah bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Kerajaan Melodie, ia tetap merasa sendiri. Dari pada mengurusi perebutan paksa nanti yang akan ia lakukan, pemuda itu sendiri masih berperang di dalam hatinya. Haruskah ia terus tunduk dan patuh terhadap wewenang sang Ratu, ataukah ia mengambil jalannya sendiri?

"Camus-ouji-sama," panggil seorang prajurit padanya, "Kami sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanan kali ini."

Camus, pemuda itu, hanya mengangguk dan segera menyusul prajurit yang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tadi. Sebelumnya, ia sudah membangunkan Alexander. Ia sesegera mungkin menunggangi kuda kesayangannya, Stallion. Sesaat kemudian, Camus dengan rombongannya melanjutkan kembali perjalan mereka ke arah kota Melodie.

_Takdir apa lagi yang akan mereka temui nanti?

* * *

**Nampaknya, chapter 2 selesai sampai di sini^^) Terus ikuti petualangan Quartet Night yaaa~ sedikit bocoran untuk chapter 3~ Ada anggota STARISH dan salah satu sensei yang akan muncul meramaikan fic ini XD tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya yaaaa~ **


	3. Holy Knight

**Konbanwa~~ Ryoko-chan kembali lagi di dunia FFn~~ ^w^)/ setelah melewati tugas-tugas kuliah yang banyak dan panjang(?) akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter 3~~~ :D Uyeee~ Sebenernya sempat lupa kalau belum lanjutin chapter tiga-tapi karena minggu ini dengerin Rise Again di kereta menuju kampus- aku jadi inget- /ditendang readers/ BeTeWe Ryoko sangat senang bagi readers yang masih mendukung cerita ini sampai saat ini... Maka dari itu, Ryoko mencoba membuat Fic ini dengan maksimal _ _) sampe bertapa dulu di pohon toge /eh/ dan anehnya inspirasi terbayang ketika lagi desek-desekan di dalem gerbong khusus wanita yang kalau pagi itu ramenya sangat tidak manusiawi-aku sampe kecakar cuman karena mau turun dari dicegat ibu-ibu yang nggak sabar naik loh- /kemudian curhat/ udah ah- ntar malah author note ini kepanjangan- mending langsung simak aja ceritanya- :'D**

* * *

**The Fate of Our World**

Chapter 3: Holy Knight

Disclaimer: Utapri itu punyanya Broccoli~ Tapi fic ini 2000% punya saya :"D

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure and Friendship.

Warning: OOC, typo(s), Author/Characters POV, and etc~

.

.

_Ranmaru's PoV_

_Suara aba-aba itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Ayah. Ayah sedang memimpin seluruh murid-murid dojo kami berlatih. Aku hanya memandangi kagum kepada beliau sembari membersihkan spear kesayanganku. Ayah selalu berjuang keras, karena beliau pulalah dojo kami terkenal ke luar desa. Banyak pemuda dan ksatria yang datang untuk berlatih di dojo kami. _

_Aku sangat bangga bisa berada di sini. Terlebih, aku yang akan meneruskan perjuangan Ayah untuk membangun dojo ini lagi. Itulah mimpiku. Aku ingin bisa menjadi seperti dirinya. Tangguh dan dapat melindungi semua orang. Aku pasti bisa… seperti dirinya._

"_Ranmaru-senpai! Ranmaru-senpai!" seru seorang pemuda berambut biru yang berlari menghampiriku. Ia dengan mata yang berbinar menatapku. Masato. Pemuda saudagar kaya raya dari desa yang jauh dari desaku ini. Ia dituntut oleh keluarganya untuk belajar bela diri di sini._

_Aku menoleh padanya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. Hei, itu memang cara aku memandangi semua makhluk di dunia ini–kecuali kucing, "Ada apa?" tanyaku seperlunya._

"_Setelah ini adalah _sparing_. Aku ingin mencoba melawan senpai!" serunya lagi._

_Aku mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan sedikit menyimpulkan senyuman hangat padanya, "Tentu saja. Kuharap kau bisa membuatku bangga dengan apa yang kau pelajari di dojo ini!"_

_Masato mengangguk. Ia benar-benar sangat antusias untuk melawanku. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi aku memang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi penerus dojo yang sudah memiliki nama yang besar ini. Aku bangga. Dan aku akan membuat Ayah pun bangga padaku._

_Tapi,itu hanyalah mimpi seorang anak kecil yang takkan bisa jadi kenyataan. Ya. Mimpiku itu takkan bisa jadi kenyataan karena ulah Ratu sialan itu. Ia menghancurkan semuanya dengan serdadu miliknya. Tak pandang bulu, seluruh penduduk desa pun ia habisi. Ayahku gugur dalam penyerangan yang terjadi saat itu. Sampai sekarang pun. Aku masih tak terima dengan semua itu._

_Ya. Silk palace, harus hancur ditanganku. Apapun yang terjadi. Sang Ratu sialan juga para serdadunya itu harus membayarnya._

_._

_._

Normal PoV

"Ranran! Awas di depanmu!" teriak Reiji yang segera mendorong Ranmaru menyingkir, "Tadi… hampir saja! Hei, Ranran kau tak apa?" tanya Reiji pada pemuda itu.

Ranmaru mengangguk kecil, "Maaf. Tadi aku melamun," ucapnya sembari menepuk keningnya, "Tikus itu? Bagaimana?"

Reiji mengangkat bahunya. Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali bersiap untuk menyerang, walaupun mereka tidak tahu sampai kapan tikus raksasa itu akan menyerah. Tidak. Mereka kehilangan jejak tikus raksasa itu. Ai sesegera mungkin menghampiri Reiji dan Ranmaru. Pemuda itu memberi tahu bahwa tikus raksasa itu menghilang begitu saja. Namun ketiganya tidak yakin, mereka seakan dihantui firasat buruk.

"Desanya!" seru Ai secara mendadak, kemudian ia memerintah dua peri kecil miliknya untuk mencari jejak tikus raksasa pembawa masalah kali ini, "Reiji, Ranmaru... Tikus tadi sebenarnya…" Ai tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya karena Reiji dan Ranmaru sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya, "…._shikatanai._"

Teriakan penduduk desa terdengar oleh Reiji dan Ranmaru yang tengah berlari mengejar tikus raksasa itu. Mereka pun menambah kecepatan untuk sesegera mungkin mengecek keadaan desa. Sementara Ai yang berusaha untuk mengejar mereka pun menyerah. Ia memilih untuk membaca mantra dan menaiki sebuah sapu terbang yang muncul akibat mantra yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Ketiganya tercengang ketika melihat beberapa rumah penduduk sudah hancur akibat amukan Tikus raksasa yang kini telah menampakkan dirinya kembali. Beberapa penduduk terluka parah dan bahkan mati begitu saja. Tikus tadi terus menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"O-Oi! Ini bahaya, jika terus dibiarkan.. desa ini…" ucap Ranmaru sembari berlari.

Reiji pun membalasnya dengan kata-kata sejadinya yang terlontar begitu saja, "Makaaanya! Ranran lakukan sesuatu!" serunya.

"Hah!? Kau bercanda?! Kau pun harus bertindak, Reiji!" sahut Ranmaru kesal.

Ai hanya menghela napas dan beberapa saat kemudian, kedua peri yang diperintahkan Ai untuk mencari Tikus Raksasa itu kembali, "_Arigatou na_, Lily, Iris," Kata Ai kepada dua peri kecilnya itu, kemudian salah satu dari peri miliknya berbicara. Ai mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang harus ia perbuat, "….Reiji, Ranmaru, aku punya ide." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi Ai harus menghela napas karena perkataannya tidak didengar oleh dua pemuda asal desa Warrior itu. Mereka, yang seharusnya mendengar perkataan Ai, kembali bertindak sembrono dengan menyerang Tikus Raksasa itu tanpa perkiraan yang tepat.

"Terima ini! Dasar Tikus Abnormal!" seru Ranmaru sembari melompat dan siap menancapkan tombak miliknya tepat dipunggung tikus tersebut, "Heaaah!"

Namun, usaha yang Ranmaru kerahkan nihil hasilnya. Tikus itu sudah menyadari keberadaan Ranmaru. Hewan raksasa itu berbalik sesaat Ranmaru hampir berhasil menancapkan tombaknya dan tikus itu mengeluarkan angin dari teriakan yang hewan itu lakukan. Hal itu membuat Ranmaru terpental dan ia harus memasrahkan tubuhnya terjatuh di atas atap rumah penduduk.

"I-Ittee!" teriak Ranmaru sembari mencoba kembali bangkit.

Reiji yang tak mau kalah, berusaha menyerang tikus tersebut dari depan. Saat ia bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya, tikus itu lebih dulu menyingkirkan Reiji dengan ayunan tangannya. Ya, pemuda itu harus rela wajahnya terbentur tembok rumah penduduk dan membuat retakan di sana. Reiji dan Ranmaru hanya bisa mengumpat kesal karena mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang akan mengganggunya, Tikus itu kembali memporak-porandakan desa. Reiji dan Ranmaru tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Terlebih, untuk apa tikus raksasa itu menghancurkan desa? Mereka kembali memutar otak. Sampai saat seorang gadis kecil berteriak meminta pertolongan, baru, Reiji dan Ranmaru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ma-Mai!?" seru Masato dari kejauhan, ia hendak menyelamatkan adik tersayangnya itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Reiji berusaha untuk berlari melindungi Mai sebelum tikus itu secara brutal melahap gadis kecil itu. Reiji terus berlari, matanya terbelalak ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Ya. Ingatan itu mengalir di dalam otaknya.

Hari di mana desa tercintanya diserang oleh serdadu-serdadu Silk Palace. Hari di mana ia harus kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Ayah, Ibu, Kakak perempuan dan bahkan adik kesayangannya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik saat itu. Ia tidak bisa menolong siapapun. Hal itu membuatnya sakit. Sakit. Sangat sakit jika mengingat kejadian itu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menggantikan posisi keluarganya. Iya. Tidak usah keluarganya yang harus kembali pada Dewa. Dirinya saja. Mungkin itu akan lebih baik.

Maka dari itu, karena waktu tidak bisa diputar. Reiji memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia bertekad agar tidak ada keluarga yang merasakan hal pahit yang terjadi padanya. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Mai. Tidak! Ia harus menyelamatkannya. Pemuda itu melompat menghalangi kaki Tikus besar itu menginjak gadis mungil berambut biru itu.

Ranmaru dan Ai terus meneriaki nama Reiji. Keduanya tahu Reiji takkan bisa bertahan selama itu. Terlebih, pedang yang Reiji gunakan tidak kuat lagi menahan kaki besar itu. Sementara Mai terus menangis. Mendengar Mai yang menangis, pemuda itu memohon pada Dewa. Hanya satu pintanya. Pemuda itu ingin menjadi kuat. Kuat dan bisa melindungi siapa saja.

_Kau ingin melindungi anak perempuan itu dari kematian?_

Dari ketegangan itu, Reiji mendengar suara perempuan di telinganya. Apa dewa menjawab permohonan dan doanya? Sungguh? Tanya Reiji di dalam benaknya. Mata pemuda itu menangkap sesosok wanita yang tersenyum padanya. Ia bagaikan ditarik ke dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, suara tangis Mai dan teriakan teman-temannya itu menghilang. Tiba-tiba Reiji mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh padang itu.

"He-Hei… I-Ini bohongkan? Ke mana semuanya?" gumam Reiji.

_Selamat datang. Pemuda takdir._

Pemuda itu mengamati sosok wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Mulutnya tercengang ketika dirinya menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya itu. Rambut dan matanya sangat mengingatkan dirinya akan Ai. Namun yang di depannya adalah wanita asli. Ya, ia bisa memastikan bahwa wanita yang sedang berada di depannya adalah sang Penyihir. Wanita itu hanya tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

_Pemuda takdir… kau mempunyai tekad yang baik. Apa kau mau membantuku?_

Reiji tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dan kembali mengamati lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan sosok yang ada di depannya. Tidak. Sesungguhnya pemuda itu takut pada penyihir yang melegenda. Penyihir yang melakukan penyerangan terhadap Silk Palace. Penyihir yang menjadi bulan-bulanan para serdadu Silk Palace. Penyihir yang memiliki seribu rahasia yang bahkan anaknya sendiri, Ai, tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Terlebih. Penyihir yang sesungguhnya berdiam diri di dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri.

Reiji menghela napas dan mengernyit dalam. Sebelum wanita itu kembali angkat bicara melihat ekspresinya tersebut, Reiji membuka mulutnya, "Apa… aku bisa mempercayaimu? Mempercayai… seorang penyihir yang mengakibatkan semua kepedihan ini," tanya pemuda itu kurang yakin.

Wanita tadi, Iya, wanita yang disebut penyihir itu memandang Reiji sendu. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Reiji lebih dekat. Namun, pemuda yang ia dekati malah menghindarinya. Mengerti bagaimana posisinya saat itu, penyihir itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

_Wahai pemuda takdir. Kau akan tahu mengapa aku melakukan pernyerangan pada bumi Silk Palace saat itu. Permainan keluarga istanalah yang seharusnya dipertanyakan._

Reiji terdiam mendengarkan. Permainan? Apa maksudnya? Permainan apa yang membuat sang penyihir saat itu nekat menyerang kerajaan seorang diri. Pemuda itu kembali mengamati baik-baik wanita tadi. Ia mulai berpikir untuk membantunya. Terlebih…

"…Apa dengan membantumu… aku bisa melindungi Masato dan Mai?" tanya Reiji lagi, "Aku… tidak mau mereka berdua merasakan apa yang telah aku rasakan. Cukup aku saja."

Wanita itu menyimpulkan sebuah senyum yang membuat Reiji merasa nyaman. Senyum keibuan yang ia rindukan setelah penyerangan di desanya. Wanita itu mengangguk dan membuat keraguan yang muncul di dalam benak Reiji hilang menjadi sebuah keyakinan.

_Tentu saja, pemuda takdir. Tidak hanya mereka berdua. Namun seluruh dunia bisa kau lindungi. _

Penyihir itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Wanita itu membacakan sebuah mantra yang membuat pedang yang digenggam Reiji bercahaya. Lalu perlahan muncul sebuah simbol bintang berwarna hijau di tangan kiri Reiji.

_Itu symbol dari kontrak kita berdua. Kuberikan sedikit kekuatan untukmu, elemen [Mother Earth]. Tupai yang sedang kau hadapi adalah bagian dari kekuatan itu. Kau harus mendapatkannya._

Perlahan tapi pasti wanita itu menghilang kembali secara perlahan. Reiji merasa perasaannya jauh lebih baik dan ia sangat percaya diri. Namun, ada satu hal yang menjadi ganjalan di dalam pikirannya. Otaknya kembali berputar dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima bahwa…

"…Tupai? Tupai katanya…" gumam Reiji sembari terkekeh garing.

_..ji! Reeeiji!_

"…Ranran! Itu suara Ranran dan Aiai!" ucapnya kembali, "Co-cotto! Ke-kenapa aku seperti sedang—i-tte.. Tu-tulangku! Tulaaaangkuuu!"

.

.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Tikus itu menginjakkan kakinya pada tubuh Reiji. Ranmaru dan Ai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain meneriaki nama rekan mereka. Sementara Mai, ia sudah tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa menatap lemah pada makhluk raksasa yang ada di depannya itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apa benar Reiji sudah dipanggil dewa?

"…Reiji… Oi… Kau sedang bercanda kan?" ucap Ranmaru dengan suara bergetar, "Oi.. _baka… _bukankah kita akan mengalahkan Ratu itu bersama-sama… Oi! REEEEIJI!"

Tiba-tiba, dari tempat itu terlihat kilatan cahaya hijau yang memancar dari bawah kaki sang tikus. Perlahan, kaki tikus itu mulai terangkat dibarengi oleh sesosok pemuda yang mencoba bangkit dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang terkumpul. Ia membuat perasaan khawatir Ranmaru dan Ai hilang. Ia membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil di saat ketegangan itu. Satu kali tebasan dari Reiji membuat tikus itu melompat mundur dan bersiap kembali untuk menyeruduk sesosok pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri tegap dengan darah yang bercucuran dari kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya, mungkin tangan kanannya patah akibat menahan beban yang lebih berat dari seekor kuda itu.

"…hah… hahaha.. tidak semudah itu mengalahkanku, Tupai," ucap Reiji dengan senyuman khasnya, "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir… Aku kembali untuk menyelamatkanmu, My girls~" lanjutnya dengan satu kedipan penuh cinta darinya.

"Reiji… syukur-Oi… Apa-apaan itu?" umpat Ranmaru jijik.

"Yosha! Tupai! Terimalah pembalasan penuh cinta dariku!" seru Reiji yang di menit selanjutnya sudah berada di atas tikus yang kewalahan mencari pemuda itu. Saat makhluk itu menyadari keberadaan Reiji, pemuda itu siap mengayunkan pedangnya. Terlebih. Ada hal yang membuat tikus tadi tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

"portal sihir?" gumam Reiji. Ia mendapati Ai yang membaca mantra tidak jauh dari tempat Reiji dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan membantu pemuda bermanik coklat itu. "Yosha! Arigatou Aiai! Terimalah ini Tupaaai!" dengan satu tangannya, Reiji berhasil menancapkan pedang miliknya tepat di salah satu mata tikus itu. Hal ini membuat tikus tersebut meronta kesakitan, "uwaaa!" teriak Reiji. Ia kembali menarik pedangnya dan melompat ke badan makhluk raksasa itu.

"…symbol mantranya bercahaya," ucap Reiji lagi, "Maaf tupai… tapi permainan hari ini sudah usai." Di menit selanjutnya dengan sigap Reiji berhasil melumpuhkan tikus itu dengan tebasan yang ia lakukan berkali-kali. TRAAANG! Saat itu juga tikus itu berubah menjadi sebuah kilatan cahaya hijau yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuh Reiji.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan perlahan dan berhasil membuat suasana tegang yang dirasakan oleh serdadu Silk Palace yang dipimpin oleh sang pangeran sedikitnya menjadi sejuk. Para prajurit itu menunggu komando sang pangeran untuk meruntuhkan gerbang suci dari kota Melodie. Namun, nampaknya sang pangeran tidak juga mengeluarkan perintah itu. Ia hanya berkali-kali menghela napas dan menatap sendu pada pasukan suci yang melindungi kota Melodie. Ia, Camus, tidak bisa melakukan hal keji lebih dari ini. Ia tidak mau lagi menyaksikan rakyat yang tidak tahu apa-apa dibantai demi tercapainya ambisi sang Ratu.

"…Ini sudah tidak benar," ucapnya, "Ratu yang sebelumnya takkan seperti ini… Aku…" lanjutnya dengan bisikan yang hanya bisa ia dengar seorang diri.

"Camus-ouji-sama, perintahmu. Bagaimana dengan perintahmu?" tanya seorang prajurit yang ada di sebelahnya.

Camus kembali menatap para pasukan suci yang ada di hadapannya. Kembali pula yang menghela napas sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan sang prajurit yang bertanya itu. Ia menoleh dan berkata, "Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ucapnya. Tanpa banyak bicara dan meninggalkan seribu tanya pada para pasukan yang ia pimpin, sang pangeran turun dari kudanya, Stallion. Ia menuntun Stallion berjalan menghadapi para pasukan suci itu seorang diri. Sementara, Alexander mengikutinya dari belakang.

"…Dengar pasukan suci. Aku di sini tidak ingin membuat kota suci kalian terkotori oleh darah peperangan." Sapa Camus dengan pandangan lurus dan yakin, "Aku ingin berunding dengan para High Priest. Aku tidak akan membawa prajuritku." Lanjutnya.

.

.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu berlari menghampiri ketiga pemuda yang sedang duduk di tepi danau. Ia membawakan beberapa potong pakaian dan perbekalan yang cukup banyak. Sementara, tiga pemuda itu, Reiji, Ranmaru dan Ai masih terus menatap bisu ke arah danau. Mereka masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang mereka hadapi kemarin hari. Sesosok tikus raksasa yang secara brutal merusak desa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"…Bumi itu jika tidak dirawat dengan benar akan menghancurkan umat manusia yang berpijak padanya," ucap Reiji tiba-tiba. Ranmaru dan Ai hanya menoleh heran padanya. Pemuda bermanik coklat itu tersenyum, "Setidaknya itulah yang kudapat dari tupai raksasa itu."

Ranmaru menghela napas dan berkata, "…Tupai? Kau yakin? Kurasa itu lebih mirik monster berwujud tikus."

Reiji mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju pada perkataan rekannya itu namun tetap membela dirinya, "Tapi… Tapi kata wanita itu… dia bilang tupai!" serunya.

Ranmaru dan Ai kembali berpandangan untuk kesekian kali sejak kejadian kemarin. Reiji selalu bicara mengenai 'wanita' itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti. Namun, mereka enggan untuk menanggapi Reiji. Mungkin karena selama ini pemuda itu tidak pernah serius dengan perkataannya. Walau terkadang, Ranmaru sering termakan omongan Reiji yang belum jelas kebenaraannya itu.

"Ranmaru-senpai, Reiji-senpai, Ai-san!" seru Masato yang dengan susah payah menghampiri mereka, "Ini… Ini sekedar perbekalan dari penduduk desa."

"UWAAAH!? Maji!? Semuanya untukku!?" seru Ranmaru yang segera menghampiri Masato.

Ai menghela napas dan berkata, "Untuk kita. Kau melakukan perjalanan kan tidak sendiri, baka."

Reiji hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Ranmaru memang seperti itu jika membahas tentang makanan. Pemuda yang berasal sama dengan Reiji itu memang makannya banyak dan terkesan rakus. Namun, ia sangat menyayangi binatang terutama kucing. Bukankah seseorang seperti itu sangat unik?

Reiji pun mengikuti kedua rekannya menghampiri Masato. Ia pun mengecek perbekalan yang diberikan oleh penduduk desa. Ya. Sangat tidak enak hati. Bagaimana pun penduduk desa masih membutuhkannya. Tetapi, itulah rasa terima kasih yang ditunjukkan oleh penduduk desa dan mereka harus menghargainya. Desa itu setidaknya tertolong akibat tiga pemuda yang berhasil mengalahkan tikus raksasa.

"Setelah ini, kalian bertiga akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Masato penasaran.

Reiji dan Ranmaru hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Lagipula memang benar hanya Ai seorang yang tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi. Keduanya pun menoleh ke arah pemuda yang kini memandang jauh ke arah danau. Iya, jauh. Ia nampak tidak fokus. Tatapannya adalah tatapan sedih namun, Reiji dan Ranmaru tidak tahu mengapa rekannya seperti itu.

"..Aiai?" sapa Reiji sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Itu berlebihan. Memang.

Sementara itu, Ai, pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Reiji itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Hal ini membuat Reiji khawatir, tidak seperti Ranmaru yang sudah memiliki dunia lain dengan perbekalan yang diberikan oleh penduduk desa. Nampaknya pemuda berambut keabuan itu sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan keanehan rekannya itu.

"Reiji-senpai, Ranmaru-senpai… Aku ingin bisa seperti kalian… Aku ingin bisa melindungi semuanya." Kata Masato tiba-tiba. Reiji yang sedari tadi memandangi Ai pun berpaling pada Masato. Ranmaru pun memandangi pemuda itu sejenak.

Tatapan Masato sangat serius. Ia memiliki semangat yang luar biasa. Reiji menepuk pundak Masato dan tersenyum lebar, "Kau pasti bisa!" serunya, "Datte~ Masayan sudah memiliki _basic_ kan? Kau harus bisa melindungi desa ini!" lanjutnya.

Ranmaru mengangguk. Tanda ia setuju dengan pernyataan Reiji. Kemudian pemuda itu sembari memakan kue dango berkata, "Gou'rye Ryocke!"

Hening sesaat. Nampaknya teman-teman Ranmaru sedang menelaah dua kata yang ia sampaikan barusan. Merasa jengkel melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu, Ranmaru pun buru-buru menelan kue dango yang ada di mulutnya dan kembali berseru, "YOU'RE ROCK!"

"….You're… rock?"

Hening kembali. Nampaknya Masato dan Reiji sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Ranmaru. Sementara Ai yang sudah mengamati mereka bertiga hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kebodohan itu. Dan Ranmaru, ia pun menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan marah-marah pada kedua pemuda yang tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. …._Kamu adalah batu._

.

.

–Melodie City.

Seorang pemuda dengan anjing setianya tengah mengikuti dua petinggi kuil suci kota Melodie. Sedari tadi ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa dengan jalan perundingan pun tidak mudah. Terlebih. Ambisi ratu yang bertolak belakang dengan rencananya ini membuat kepala Camus, pemuda itu, terus memutar otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar yang lebih baik, jika sang Ratu tidak menerima hal ini.

"Camus-_ouji-sama_. Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda berambut merah muda yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Ringo. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan si pangeran antah berantah itu!" protes pemuda berkulit gelap dan bermanik hijau di sebelah pemuda yang bernama Ringo tadi.

"_Dame yo _Cecil -chan!" sahut Ringo sembari menepuk pundak Cecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebagai calon pemimpin kuil suci ini. Kamu tidak boleh seperti itu, walaupun terhadap musuh sekali pun." Cecil hanya bisa mendecak dan kembali tersenyum pada sang pangeran.

….Antah berantah katanya. Rasanya Camus ingin menutup mulut pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan plester. Atau… kalau perlu memenggal kepalanya itu. Namun, sebagai tamu yang tidak diundang, sang pangeran Silk Palace itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengutuk perkataan Cecil di dalam hatinya.

Melihat senyuman kaku yang diberikan oleh Camus, Ringo pun berkata, "Camus-_ouji-sama. _Maafkan atas perkataan Cecil-chan tadi. Kami akan mengantarkan Anda ke ruang diplomasi."

"Kenapa orang seperti dia bisa menjadi seorang pangeran, Ringo? Hal ini membuatku ingin tertawa." tanya Cecil pada Ringo–tentunya dengan nada meledek .

Camus geram, ia mengepal tangannya keras. Membuat Alexander merasa khawatir pada majikannya itu. Kalau boleh memilih pun, ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang bangsawan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pangeran yang harus patuh terhadap Ratu yang semena-mena itu. Setidaknya jika menjadi seorang bangsawan ia bisa pergi dengan mudahnya dari rumah dengan mengendap-endap. Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya kembali pada Cecil. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka pemuda bermanik hijau yang terlihat sangat bodoh itu bisa menjadi kandidat pemimpin kuil suci.

Cecil menanggapi pandangan mata Camus dengan kembali melontarkan sedikit ledekan, "Memangnya dia bisa apa, Ringo?"

"Hm! 'Memangnya dia bisa apa?' lebih baik kau bicara pada dirimu sendiri, calon pemimpin kuil yang manja." sahut Camus dengan senyuman meremehkan yang berhasil memancing emosi Cecil. Sementara Ringo mati-matian menenangkan mereka berdua kembali.

Setelah keduanya dipaksa membungkam mulut mereka oleh Ringo, mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju sebuah ruangan besar. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah patung dewi–yang merupakan lambang kesucian di kota tersebut. Camus mengamatinya dengan heran. Wajah patung tersebut seperti ada di dalam memorinya. Benar-benar jelas. Seorang wanita yang menghancurkan singgasana istana beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Camus-ouji-sama? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ringo khawatir, melihat tatapan Camus yang menakutkan itu. Sementara itu, Cecil tengah berlutut dan berdoa di hadapan patung tersebut.

Camus menoleh ke arah Ringo dan berkata setengah berteriak, "Aku tak bisa mengikuti tradisi kalian jika aku harus bertekuk lutut pada patung penyihir itu!"

_Akhirnya tiba di mana kita bisa bertemu secara langsung, wahai pemuda takdir._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita yang sangat misterius. Seberkas cahaya muncul di hadapan mereka. Sesosok wanita melayang di depan patung dewi suci yang merupakan kepercayaan masyarakat kota Melodie. Hal ini membuat Camus, bahkan Ringo dan Cecil pun sangat terkejut. Wanita itu adalah seorang yang menghancurkan istana Silk Palace beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan dengan mudahnya sosok itu muncul di hadapan mereka.

"….Kau." Camus memandangnya geram. Kemarahannya memuncak dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Detik berikutnya ia sudah menghunuskan pedangnya di tubuh sosok wanita itu. Namun…

_Kau takkan bisa melukaiku, wahai pemuda takdir. _

Mendengar hal itu. Camus terkejut. Dan benar saja. Pedang suci yang ia gunakan sama sekali tidak melukai wanita itu. Namun, pedang tersebut hanya menembus tubuhnya. Camus tidak percaya. Tetapi, ia tahu bahwa tubuh wanita itu tidak nyata. Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya? Tidak. Bahkan Ringo dan Cecil dapat melihat jelas sosok makhluk yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu, dengan sigap Camus melompat mundur dan bersiaga kalau-kalau wanita tersebut menyerang balik dirinya.

_Aku beri tahu satu hal. Aku muncul di hadapanmu adalah ingin memberimu sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Hal ini berkaitan dengan Ratu._

Camus terdiam. Ia hanya memandangi wanita itu sembari mengatur emosinya kembali. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus termakan emosinya sendiri, jika ia membiarkan hal itu terjadi, maka apapun yang ia inginkan tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Mungkin pemuda istana itu berpikir seperti itu. Tetapi, ia pun tidak dapat dengan mudah mempercayai kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan wanita itu. Tidak akan.

Hangat. Secara tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pale-blonde menepuk bahunya. Dan itu sangat hangat. Camus menoleh terkejut. Ia mendapati sesosok yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Namun, wajah pemuda itu mengingatkannya dengan satu-satunya sahabat yang Camus punya selama ini. Spontan. Amarah yang tengah membara pun padam. Hanya dengan satu buah tepukan hangat yang membuat hatinya nyaman.

"Camus-sama, Daijoubu." Ucap pemuda itu sembari tersenyum dengan lembut.

Hening. Camus menatap pemuda yang mengembangkan sebuah senyuman khas. Ia tidak percaya. Segera mungkin ia mencari sahabat satu-satunya. Alexander. Ia tidak ada di mana-mana. Penasaran, Camus ingin menanyakan apakah benar pemuda yang berdiri di dekatnya itu adalah sahabatnya? Tapi… Apakah hal itu nyata?

Pemuda itu membungkuk di hadapan Camus. Membuat sang pangeran tersentak kaget. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat tenang. Ia pun mulai berbicara, "Aku datang kembali, untuk melindungi tuanku. Camus-sama, sang ksatria suci."

–Melodi kematian itu terus mengintai mereka…

* * *

**Chapter tiga selesaaaai~~~ XD XD uyee~ uyeee~~~ /no/ setelah ini Ryoko akan berjuang untuk chapter empat! Ah iya... Tapi mohon bersabar ya- karena tugas-tugas udah mulai banyak-nampaknya aku harus mencuri waktu luang untuk buat Fic ini :"D Mohon pengertiannya ya- ah iya mohon dukungannya untuk ke depannya ya Minna-san :"D**

**Sebelum pamit, aku mau balas review yang ditulis oleh beberapa readers :D**

**dhevicka zlalu adha untukmu:** Arigatou nee! Terima kasih masih setia membaca ficku yang masih begini-begini aja :"D /terharu/ Tunggu saja kehadiran Syo-chan ya^^)/ Dia mungkin akan sepaket sama Hyuuga-sensei^^)/ /spoiler/ /plak/

**12hellgril:** Uwohooo~ Makasih atas sarannya yaaa :D Untuk kali ini saya tampung dulu saran yang membuat inspirasi baru itu :) /terharu/ Untuk ke depannya tetap ikuti petualangan 4 pemuda galau ini yaaa! /dor/ /spoiler/

**Mori Kousuke18:** Terima kasih tetap setia membaca Fic saya :"D /terharu/ nah~ Chapter tiga udah keluar lagi tuh member starishnya~~ XDXDXD Untuk ke depannya tetap dukung karyaku ini ya- /wajah memohon/ /eh/

**ikariantiana01:** Arigatou ne! Untuk ke depannya tetap baca ya :"D

**OtoIchiiyan :** Haloo~ Aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu :D Mai itu adik kandungnya Masato yang untuk saat ini hanya muncul di dalam game pspnya saja. Mai sangat disayangi Masato sehingga Masato memberikannya boneka beruang dan berharap Mai bisa mendapat kebebasannya (dalam memilih masa depan) ^^)/ Iya. Jadi Masato itu ya... bisa dilihat di sini, ia dikirim oleh keluarganya yang merupakan saudagar untuk belajar bela diri^^)/ terima kasih sudah kepo Fic saya ini... untuk ke depannya terus kepo dan baca ya! XD /no/

**Nah,~ Minna-saaaan~~ sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa~~ :D**


End file.
